Kenshin's leaving!
by Soniya Himoura
Summary: Kenshin wants to leave the dojo for resons that only sano knows. why is he leaving. the only way to find out is if you read. parings kk sm.
1. Default Chapter

Hi this is no one of importance speaking saying hi and that this is my first fic ever. Ahhhhhhh. I am very happy. I had a lot of fics in my mind and this is the only one I could of think of writing. So I hope it doesn't suck, and I hope u enjoy my fic. So read on!!!!!!  
  
Chapter one  
  
Kenshin was sitting on the porch watching the sky thinking to him self. `Should I or should not. That is the Question. ` He stared at the sky thinking that for a while, when he finally came to the conclusion that he had to leave.  
  
Kenshin got up from the steps of the dojo and was about to go for a walk, when Kaoru came out side and ask,  
  
" Kenshin, where are u going."  
  
Kenshin turned around and saw the worried expression on her face. He gave her the famous rurouni mask and smiled and said,  
  
" I am going for a walk that I am. Don't worry Miss Kaoru, I will be back before lunch to make lunch."  
  
" Ok. But come back soon."  
  
Kaoru stood there watching him until he was out of site, letting his name name slip out of her mouth, " Kenshin". ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin walked to the Akabeco. He walked in and looked for Sano. He saw Tae and said,  
  
" Good morning Miss Tae."  
  
" Good morning Kenshin. What brings you hear."  
  
" Well I am looking for sanosuke that I am. Have you seen him around lately." Kenshin said with a smile.  
  
" Well now that I think of it, he was hear looking for some free food, but I chased him out of hear."  
  
" Do you know where he went?"  
  
" Well I heard him say under his breath something about Megumi." Kenshin sighed and said thanks and headed out to look for Sano.  
  
He went out of the Akabeco and went down the street to the clinic where Megumi works. He stepped into the clinic and saw Dr. Gensies with Megumie helping a person with a cold. Megumi saw Kenshin at the door and gave him a smile. Megumi finished with the person and went to Kenshin and said,  
  
" Ser. Ken, what brings you to the clinic."  
  
Kenshin smiled and said,  
  
" Well Miss Megumi, I heard that Sano might be hear and I need to talk to him.  
  
" Yes, the roster head is hear. He was bothering me for some money."  
  
" So what is he doing now." Megumi putting her finger in her hear and Turing it said,  
  
" I told him he had to earn his money. So I told him to help me out."  
  
" May I speak to him please"?  
  
" Sure follow me. Or we can go some where else if you want." Saying that while fox ears coming out of her head.  
  
" No I just need to talk to Sano."  
  
" As you wish." She led Kenshin to the back of the clinic where she had Sanoske cleaning the floor.  
  
" So fox, are you finally going to pay me for cleaning the floor for almost 30 minuets" Said Sanoske.  
  
" Well, no but you have a guest." Sano looked up to see Kenshin standing above him with that regular smile on his face.  
  
" Sano, may I speak to you please?"  
  
Sano got up from the floor and dusted himself off. Kenshin looked at Megumi and said  
  
"May I talk to Sano in private please."  
  
"Sure. If you need any thing you no where to find me."  
  
Megumi left. Kenshin turned to Sano and said,  
  
" I need you to listen to me and do me a favor."  
  
" Ok shoot." Said Sano scratching his head.  
  
" Sano, I'm leaving."  
  
" What! Why! What about Kaoru."  
  
" Sano would you be quit so I can finish. I want to leave the dojo so Miss Kaoru can be safe."  
  
" Be safe, leaving won't make her safe. In my opinion you leaving puts her in more danger.  
  
" Yes I no that's why I want you to do me a favor. I want you to protect Miss Kaoru for me please."  
  
" Ok sure but why are you leaving again"  
  
" Sano I'm leaving to protect her."  
  
" Kenshin don't you love her?"  
  
"Yes I love her and if I stay here she will be in a lot of danger and I don't know who else from my past might won't revenge. So I must leave."  
  
" Are you going to tell her?"  
  
" No. I wasn't planning to."  
  
" Don't you think she is going to follow you if you leave and you don't tell her. I think you should tell her that you are leaving and tell her not to follow you."  
  
" You think so."  
  
" Yehh. So when are you leaving."  
  
" Tonight after dinner when every one is a sleep."  
  
" Ok. Do you mind if I come tonight for dinner and bring a certain fox along?"  
  
" Sure, and speaking of the devil."  
  
Megumi was listing behind the curtain. Kenshin pulled the curtain away and Megumi almost fell. Megumi was saying her apologies when Kenshin asked her if she wanted to go to dinner with Sanoske tonight. He gave her a look that told her not to tell any one what she heard. She said yes them both.  
  
Kenshin said bye to his friends and started back at the dojo. That's when he noticed that is was late and he had to go and make lunch. Oroooo. Miss Kaoru and Yahiko are going to be mad when I reach. Kenshin moved faster to the dojo to make lunch. 


	2. chapter two

Hi no one of importance speaking again. I see that I didn't write a disclaimer. So here it goes.  
  
Disclaimer: Kenshin is not mine. No mater how much I pray, wish, and hope, he will never be mine. But I did kidnap him and put him in my closet for when I am ready to use him (heheheheheh)  
  
Chapter two  
  
Kenshin said bye to his friends and started back at the dojo. That's when he noticed that it was late and he had to go back and make lunch. Oroooo. Miss Kaoru and Yahiko are going to be mad when I reach. Kenshin moved faster to the dojo to make lunch.  
  
When Kenshin reached the dojo, he went strait to the kitchen to boil the rice. Then he started to cut the carrots. As he was this doing this Kaoru came in the kitchen. Kaoru was mad.  
  
" Kenshin! Where have you been? You said that you would be back in time to cook lunch and its almost after lunch.  
  
" I'm sorry Miss Kaoru, I was held back by Sano that I was." Kenshin said apologetic.  
  
" Kenshin, I was worried. I thought something might have happed to you."  
  
" Well as you can see, I am fine that I am."  
  
" Well please hurry with lunch. Yahiko can't stop talking about how hungry he is."  
  
" All right Miss Kaoru"  
  
Yahiko was out side listening, and when he heard his name he said,  
  
" Stop talking about me ugly. :p.."  
  
Kaoru said,  
  
" Yahiko, if I where you I would run now." Kaoru was twitching. "5.4.3...2.1."  
  
Yahiko started running from the number 4.  
  
" Yahiko!!!!!!! When I catch you, you will be sorry you ever messed with Kamiya Kaoru!!!!!"  
  
Kaoru ran out chasing Yahiko with a bucket of water and her boken in the other hand. Kenshin smiled and went back to cooking breakfast.  
  
35 minuets later  
  
Yahiko sitting at the dining table with a couple of lumps on his head mumbling stuff under his breathe. Kenshin came out of the kitchen carrying a big bowl of rice, tofu, boiled vegetables, and fish.  
  
Kenshin started to share out the food and then he sat down and ate. Yahiko was still mumbling under his breath and Kenshin and Kaoru were thinking. This is what Kenshin was thinking.  
  
I wonder if I should tell Kaoru that I'm leaving. She is so beautiful. I can't tell her. I just can, but I should. She deserves to no that I am planning to leave to night, and I love her. Tonight I will tell her that I am leaving and that is it.  
  
This is what Kaoru was thinking.  
  
Kenshin is acting different. He hasn't even touched his food, and he made it. (A/n which means it tasted good.) Kenshin  
  
" Kenshin, is something wrong, you barely touched your food." Kaoru said.  
  
" No, nothings wrong Miss Kaoru. I was just thinking is all." Kenshin smiled at her and then started to eat. Yahiko was down to the bone with the fish he was finished eating in record time. Yahiko belched.  
  
" Yahiko you slob!!! Watch your manners at the table." Kaoru yelled.  
  
" I don't have to listen to you ugly." Yahiko snapped  
  
Before you could say Hiten Misturugiy stile, Kaoru got up and started to chase Yahiko around the dojo. Kenshin said,  
  
" Hear we go again."  
  
a/n I would like to say thank u to all who review. (Sob) I feel so special even though I only got three reviews. But its all right I'm cool.  
  
Female Hitokiri Battousai: thank u very much and I'm a girl. I'm glad to be loved and sorry I don't have msn but I have yahoo (sorry) do u no I have one of your Kenshin pics. I collect them off the inter net and they have one of yours there. Nice.  
  
Cuz: thank u cuz for reviewing my story.  
  
Dragongoddess45: thank u for reviewing my story and u are write this is my story. One moooore thing. you are added to my favorite list.  
  
Bye and thanks again for reviewing. 


	3. Chapter three

Hey I'm back with the Third chapter. I'm soooo proud of my self. This is my first story that I have written. (Sob) ohhh well. There is going to be another chapter after this, and hope fully it will be the last. (  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin and the rest of the Kenshin-gumi. (sob) Now leave me alone let me cry in peace.  
  
Kenshin's leaving, Chapter Three  
  
Yahiko was down to the bone with the fish he was finished eating in record time. Yahiko belched.  
  
" Yahiko you slob!!! Watch your manners at the table." Kaoru yelled.  
  
" I don't have to listen to you ugly." Yahiko snapped  
  
Before you could say Hiten Misturugiy stile, Kaoru got up and started to chase Yahiko around the dojo. Kenshin said,  
  
" Hear we go again."  
  
Kenshin was doing the laundry. Kaoru was training Yahiko. At the same time she was punishing him for calling her ugly at lunch. Kaoru was very furious.  
  
" See I'm finished" Yahiko said heaving tiredly after 200 strokes.  
  
" 50 more Yahiko" Kaoru said with an evil smirk on her face.  
  
" Ahhh come on Kaoru, 50 more." Yahiko said in a whining tone.  
  
" Fine 20 more then you can take the rest of the day off, BUT if you call me any thing for the rest of the day, another 200 plus 50." Kaoru said with a triumphant smile on her face for finally being able to teach Yahiko a lesson.  
  
Yahiko nodded and did the 20 and then went to his room and fell strait on his futon and fell into a deep sleep out of exhaustion. Kaoru went to Kenshin, who was washing cloths looking like he was in some type of trance and said,  
  
" Do you think I was to hard on him?"  
  
Kaoru stood there for about 30 seconds waiting for an answer when she saw him looking straight ahead. She was mad. She took her right fist and hit him across his head.  
  
" Oro?!" Kenshin said with swirly eyes.  
  
" Kenshin you jerk. I just asked you a question and you ignored me!!!!!!!"  
  
" Miss Kaoru, I'm sorry, I didn't know that you where there, that I did not. What did you say?"  
  
" What I said was do you think I was too hard on Yahiko?" Again Kenshin didn't say anything. Again she hit him in the head.  
  
" OROOO" Kenshin said rubbing his head. " Yes Miss Kaoru you where."  
  
" KENSHIN!!!" Kaoru yelled  
  
" I mean no you weren't."  
  
" Uhh. Forget it Kenshin." Kaoru said while storming off.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
What was Kenshin thinking about so much that he could not answer me? Kaoru thought to her self. She put away her bokken and gathered her things to go in the bathhouse. She wanted to take a bath and clean her self from all the sweat that was plastered around her body. She took off her cloths and sat her self in the nicely warmed water that Kenshin had heated for her earlier. What could he have been thinking of she thought to her self, to not even hear me when I was talking? Could he be thinking of his past? Could he be thinking of leaving? The last thought she didn't like too much. She cleared her mind of thought and just started to relax....  
  
Kenshin was still out side washing the same kimono he had in his hand when talked to Miss Kaoru. And it was she who was clouding his thoughts, but not in the way would think. Even though he settled this earlier, he still didn't know if he should tell Kaoru that he was leaving or not tell her but made the best meal she had in her life leave in the night when every one was a sleep.  
  
Kenshin got up from his position and then finally realized that he almost ruined Kaoru's favorite kimono. He went back in his previous position and he started to rinse the cloths. Then he put them on the line to dry. He went to him room to gather yen to go and bye some more food items to make the best meal any of them had ever tasted. As he was leaving his room, he saw Kaoru in a kimono with her hair damped a little bit. He saw her enter her room. She didn't see him and she closed the door behind her. Kenshin went up to the door and knocked on it quietly. Kaoru opened the door to see Kenshin standing out side the door.  
  
" Good evening Miss Kaoru." Kenshin said with a smile.  
  
" Oh, hi Kenshin. Do you need something?" said Kaoru  
  
" No, but I was wondering if you would need something because I am going to the market."  
  
" No I'm fine. Didn't you buy stuff this morning?"  
  
" Well yes I did but I am expecting Sano this evening and I want to make sure I have enough food for to night and Miss Kaoru, I'm sorry for this after noon. I had a lot of things on my mind."  
  
"That's ok Kenshin. I forgive you."  
  
Kaoru nodded and went in her room to deal with her hair. Kenshin turned around and walked out of the dojo to the market. Kaoru started to brush her hair then she put it in a ribbon. She went out side and sat on the porch looking to the direction Kenshin when and she whispered his name,  
  
"Kenshin."  
  
Kaoru got up and went to the room that Yahiko was sleeping in. She wanted to make sure he was sleeping. Kaoru decided to go to the Akabeko to talk and just hang out with Tea and maybe help out a little. She took a piece of paper and wrote a note to Kenshin tell him where she would be and placed it on the table. Then she headed off.  
  
Kaoru was sitting at a table with Tea and Megumi. Megumi was off for the rest of the day from the clinic. They where drinking sake and talking about stuff. While Megumi and Tea where laughing and cracking jokes about Sano, Kaoru was sulking thinking about Kenshin. Megumi saw how Kaoru was and asked her what's the matter. Kaoru looked up and sighed then said,  
  
" To me, Kenshin is acting sort of different."  
  
" Different how?" asked Tea  
  
" I don't know. He's just acting different. It seems he has something on his mind lately."  
  
" Oh don't worry, I'm sure what ever it is he'll tell you to night." Said Megumi. At that point, Sano walked in.  
  
" Hey everyone." he said while taking a seat between Megumi and Kaoru. He turned to Megumi and had a stern look on his face. " Why did you tell her that?" He whispered to her.  
  
" You heard me?" Megumi asked Questionably in a whisper.  
  
" I was right over there when I .." Sano turned and to point where he was when he heard her but saw that Tae and Kaoru was looking at them with lots of interests. Sano took the hand he was pointing with and started to scratch behind his head. " What are you two gals looking at any way?" Kaoru and Tae started to giggle.  
  
" Sano don't worry it's our joke." Kaoru said. Then she and Tae started to laugh very loud. (A\N: don't ask me what the joke was. I'm as clue less as you). After the laugh fest was over, Sano asked how long they where there. Megumi answered saying that they where there for a little more than a hour.  
  
" Kaoru, did you know that me and Megumi were coming for dinner?" said Sano.  
  
" I knew that you were coming but I didn't know about Megumi." replied Kaoru.  
  
" Ok. I think its time we leave." And they did just that. Tae started to deal with her customers once again playing over that joke she had with Kaoru in her mind.  
  
. . .  
  
Kenshin just came back to the Dojo to see that Kaoru wasn't there. He looked around for Yahiko and saw that he was in his room sleeping. He's still sleeping. Kaoru must have worked him hard. He thought. He walked into the kitchen and saw the note she left for him. He read it, and then he throws it away. He decided not to worry. He goes to the counter and started chopping the carrots......  
  
A\N I want to thank all of you who reviewed. I feel sooo special. (Sob) and the special people who make me feel special are:  
  
Hotohori: thank you for that kind review. I know that I didn't review fast but at least its hear. (  
  
Sora Himura: thank you. ( I will continue this fic. Sorry I didn't get time to read your stories yet, but some day I will find time. I promise. Hey Question. Your not Kenshin's woman are you??? If you are you going get physical up in hear.lol  
  
Loverlee Anthony: thanks for telling me about the misspelled words. Don't worry, I have a beta now. (  
  
Chibi Binasu-chan: thanks. Of course I'll continue this fic. *whispers softly* I like to finish what I start. Katrina-Chan?? Maybe because all of the reviews I give her.  
  
Female Hitokiri Battousai: yep. The more you in courage the better for me.( I didn't see it from the beginning ether but I saw when Kaoru and Kenshin saved Yahiko. Sorry I didn't up date fast enough for you. Too much stuff to do and I'm lazy. That was funny stuff you wrote up in the review box. When are you going to up date " playing with me is like playing with the devil." I LOVE THAT STORY!!!!!!!!!  
  
The last person I would like to thank is my beta. Lets give her a round of applause please. Thank you. Till next time. See ya. 


	4. chapter four

Hey all, it's me no-one-of impotance. I am soo glad that I got some reviews for my last chapter. At least it is better than nothing, right? Any way I am glad that the few that read my story like it and I will try to do my best for you all so hear it goes. And before I for get, I would like some suggestions on a new summary and a new title. I don't like it much and I was thinking of changing but I need some ideas. Please and thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I am very sad to say that I do not own Kenshin or the characters in this story. (Sob) it's so sad that I don't though.  
  
Chapter four of Kenshin's leaving  
  
Kenshin just came back to the Dojo to see that Kaoru wasn't there. He looked around for Yahiko and saw that he was in his room sleeping. He's still sleeping. Kaoru must have worked him hard. He thought. He walked into the kitchen and saw the note she left for him. He read it, and then he throws it away. He decided not to worry. He goes to the counter and started chopping the carrots..................  
  
Megumi, Kaoru, and Sano entered Kaoru's house and saw that Kenshin was working diligently in the Kitchen. He moved from this pot to the next pot to the next. When he saw Kaoru at the door, he burned his finger on the pot he was working on at the time. He quickly put his finger to his mouth and started sucking it.  
  
"Sir. Ken, are you ok?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine Miss Megumi. No need to worry." Kenshin said.  
  
"Are you sure," Megumi said walking up to Kenshin holding his finger and blowing on it slowly, "I'm a doctor you know. I can help you."  
  
"That's ok Miss Megumi, I don't need your help that I don't."  
  
"That's ok Sir. Ken, I want to help you." She got a bowl and filled it with cooled water. She went behind his back, put her arms around his neck took his finger and dipped it in the cold water. Megumi knew Kaoru was watching. I love tormenting her.  
  
Kaoru saw Megumi's hands all over Kenshin. Kaoru was in a wild fury.  
  
"Megumi!!!! Get your hand off him!!!!" Kaoru yelled. Megumi turned around with a smirk on her face. She watched Kaoru and said,  
  
"Why? It's not like if you like him or he's your boy friend. So why should I get my hand off him unless, you do like him. Or do you and Sir. Ken have something going on that you aren't telling us about. Hummm?" Kaoru started to blush. She turned shrugged her shoulder and said, "What ever." And went pass Sano. Kenshin was trying to breath but Megumi was hanging on to his neck and squeezing all the air out of him. Sano looked at Megumi and said,  
  
"Megumi, why did you do that? You know what Kenshin was planning to night."  
  
"I'm sorry I–I-I just wanted to tease her like always. I'm sorry. Can I still stay for dinner?" That question was directed to Kenshin but he was already gone going after Kaoru.  
  
"Of course you can still stay for dinner fox woman." Sano said wrapping his arms around Megumi's waist and drawing her closer to him. Megumi gasped then relaxed and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"That question wasn't directed at you."  
  
"I know. You know fox woman" Sano whispered in her ear, "every time I see you do that you have me scared that you really like Kenshin rather than you just want to provoke Kaoru."  
  
"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Megumi whispered back.  
  
"Don't mess with me fox woman." Sano said bring down his head to meat Megumi's when they started to smell smoke.  
  
.  
. .  
  
Kaoru was heading to her room and was thinking, Why should I care what Megumi and Kenshin do? I shouldn't even care, but I do. And its not like he even care's about me, and if he does he doesn't show it at all. Just as she thought that she stopped in front of Yahiko's room. She stood outside his door. She said softly,  
  
"He's still sleeping."  
  
"You worked him hard that you did." Kaoru jumped and turned around.  
  
"Kenshin, you scared me. I thought you were still with Megumi."  
  
"Kaoru, Megumi was just playing around, but I did burn my finger though, see."  
  
Kenshin stepped forward and showed Kaoru his finger. Kaoru looked at his burnt his finger. Kenshin stepped closer to her and brushed back the part of Kaoru's hair that was not in the ribbon behind her ear with the same hand. He looked her in her eyes and he drew her closer, and closer, and closer until...  
  
. .  
.  
  
Yahiko was in side his room sleeping when he heard some voices out side his room. He decided to sit and wait until who ever it was, was gone. Two seconds later he was tired of waiting because he was in his room for the whole day sleeping so when he opened his door, he froze at what he saw. He saw Kenshin and Kaoru's face really really close. Yahiko coughed to get their attention. Kenshin and Kaoru looked in the direction where Yahiko was standing. They jumped back from each other very fast.  
  
"Yahiko, I thought you where sleeping, I didn't mean to wake you." Kaoru said with a slight blush on her face looking down to the ground.  
  
"Yeah I was until I herded you two out side my door. What's that smell?"  
  
"I smell's like smoke. Ken..." Kenshin was already headed to the kitchen.  
  
Ohh no oh no oh no oh no oh no. What have I done? I've burned all the food.  
  
When Kenshin reached the kitchen he saw Megumi and Sano hurrying along trying to out the fire. A couple seconds later, Kaoru and Yahiko stood behind Kenshin.  
  
"Oro, and that was supposed to be dinner."  
  
"Well I have an idea, we can go to the Acabeko." Suggested Sano  
  
"Well it doesn't look like we have a choice at the moment." Kenshin turned to Kaoru and said, "I'm sorry Miss Kaoru I didn't mean to almost burn down your kitchen that I did not."  
  
"Sorry, Sorry, that's all you have to tell me, Sorry." Kaoru's face was turning red, and she got this real evil look in her eyes and her bokken just magically appeared in her hand.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, I am terribly sorry. OROoo." Kaoru hit poor unsuspecting Kenshin in the head with her bokken.  
  
"Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko, you all now have chores to do before we go to dinner. Kenshin," she points her bokken at him, "heat up the water for my bath and find a good looking Kimono for me to where to night. Sano, clean this kitchen and Megumi, I want you to make sure he cleans it good. Yahiko, help Sano clean this kitchen. By the time I come out I expect this kitchen to be cleaned and every one to be ready." Kaoru then walks to her room and closed her door.  
  
Megumi turned and said.  
  
"Sir. Ken, I'm sorry I really am, hahahaha, if it wasn't for my playing around hahahahhaha none of this hahahahahahahahaha would have happened hahahahahahahahahahahaha." Kenshin turned around and said,  
  
"Well at least I heated some water just before she came. Well I better go and tell her so I can pick out her Kimono." Kenshin turns and head for Kaoru's room. Megumi was still laughing. Megumi cooled her self down and then looked up to see Sano and Yahiko watching her.  
  
"Hello? What are you two doing? You heard the girl, get to work!!" Megumi watched over them like a hawk making sure they cleaned every corner and every crack. She made sure the job was done.  
  
. .  
.  
  
Kenshin was walking to Kaoru's room. He knocked on her door and Kaoru opened it with anger.  
  
"What!" Kenshin cringed.  
  
"I came to tell you that there is some heated water in the bath house already." Kaoru looked at him and she calmed down. She said thank you and she went. Kenshin now stood alone in Kaoru's room. Well better get started. He walked to her draw and started looking for a kimono. He came across a baby and navy blue kimono with red flowers. I never saw Kaoru were that before. I bet it would look good on her. He took it out and placed it on her futon and decided to get ready too.  
  
. .  
.  
  
Kaoru was in the tub thinking. Why did I tell Kenshin to pick a kimono for me? I know I am very much capable of doing that my self. What came over me? Oh well. At least I would see what he would pick for me to where.  
  
Kaoru came out of the bathhouse and went to her room when she saw what Kenshin picked for her she was surprised. It was the dress her mother leaved for her. Her farther told her she was not to where that dress unless she was wearing it with the person she loves at a special dinner and the person must love her back or something around that. (A\N: Yes I know it was kind of cheesy but it was the only thing I could have think of at the moment. So please bear with me.) Why did Kenshin pick that dress? She may never know the answer question.  
  
Kaoru came out side to see every one was clean and ready to go and the Kitchen was spot less. Kaoru decided to where the kimono Kenshin picked, but where was Kenshin. Megumi said,  
  
"Don't worry Kaoru, Sir Kenshin left. He told us to meet him there."  
  
"Ok. So what are waiting for lets go." Kaoru said with a smile.  
  
A\N  
  
Well that's the end of chapter four. It's not the last chapter as you can see. I got lazy ok I'm sorry. Hopefully chap. Five will be the last chapter. And I know it took me a long time, but I was busy and lazy. Again I apologize. Well here are my shout outs.  
  
Angel of the Black Moon: Thank you I will keep writhing. Thank you for your review. You make me feel special. (Sob)  
  
Kenesha G. : Thank you and yes I do have Kenshin in my closet. Hahahahahahaha. And none of you can have him. Hahahahahahahahaha.(sorry having an evil moment.) ok I'll go and tell you now. I just up dated.  
  
SweetCherries: Thank you very much. I'm sorry I made you wait like that. Gomen. (bows). Well I hope you like this chapter as much as you like the others.  
  
Thank you all very much and please review. Please. Thank you. 


	5. Chapter Five

Hello it's me again, with the fifth chapter. I don't really have much to say this time but this. Can some one please give me another title and summary for my story? I really don't like it much. Thank you. Ohh! And if you watch Dexter's laboratory, I made up a rap for Mandark. It's kind of silly but I was board. I would appreciate it if you would read it and tell me what you think. It's pretty stupid but interesting. So yeah. Give it a look please.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters in this story.  
  
Chapter Five of Kenshin's leaving.  
  
Kaoru came out of the bathhouse and went to her room when she saw what Kenshin picked for her she was surprised. It was the dress her mother leaved for her. Her farther told her she was not to where that dress unless she was wearing it with the person she loves at a special dinner and the person must love her back or something around that. (AN: Yes I know it was kind of cheesy but it was the only thing I could have think of at the moment. So please bear with me.) Why did Kenshin pick that dress? She may never know the answer to that question.  
  
Kaoru came out side to see every one was clean and ready to go and the Kitchen was spot less. Kaoru decided to where the kimono Kenshin picked, but where was Kenshin. Megumi said,  
  
"Don't worry Kaoru, Sir Kenshin left. He told us to meet him there."  
  
"Ok. So what are waiting for lets go." Kaoru said with a smile.  
  
They all walked to the Akabeko, if you thought in silence, you are sadly mistaken. Yahiko and Sano argued the whole way there. When will they shut up thought Kaoru while getting a migraine from thinking too much and all the noise.  
  
Kenshin was at the Akabeco trying to make sure every thing went according to plan. He didn't want any thing to go wrong to night. It was his last night with his friends and he wanted to remember it. ( A/N I'm soo sorry to interrupt you again but don't you hate it some times when you read a fan fic and someone says that 'I don't want to leave my new friends'. Isn't that annoying.) Kenshin closed his eyes to calm down. He took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and decided to go out side. He sat on a barrel on the left side of the door of the restaurant. He leaned over and put his elbow on his knees and his head in his palm. I can do this I can tell her, that I can. He decided to sit there and wait for his friends' arrival.  
  
Ten minuets later, Kenshin could hear Sano and Yahiko's voice. About two minuets later, he could see them.  
  
Kaoru was at her wits end with all the noise Yahiko and Sano were making. Were all most there, I can make it, I can ignore them. I can I can I can. Ohhhhhhhhhh, That's it.  
  
"Will you two just shut up, Damn!"  
  
"Wow Megumi did you just here that, Missy just cursed a bad word." Said a surprised Sano.  
  
"Uuuuuuu hhhhhhhh," Megumi said, "Very disappointed in you Kaoru, to say such a word in front of little Yahiko right here."  
  
"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!!!" Yelled Yahiko, "and why should I obey you in the first place Kaoru , or yet still Ugly.!"  
  
"Uuuugggg, Why do I even bother."?  
  
Bye that time they just reached the Akabeco. Kaoru didn't even see Kenshin, she just stormed inside and took a seat next to a window. Kenshin didn't even get a chance to stand.  
  
"Sano, Yahiko, what did you do." Kenshin said a little annoyed.  
  
They said nothing. Yahiko was a little confused as to why Kenshin was annoyed. Yahiko didn't know about what Kenshin wanted to say to Kaoru and every one but ..... oh well.  
  
They all walked in side and found Kaoru sitting bye her self in a corner bye a window. They all walked up together. Before any one could say any thing Kaoru said,  
  
"I'm sorry about that, what happened tonight, out side I mean."  
  
Kenshin wasn't even listening to her. He was just watching her. WOW she, she looks great! WoW!  
  
"Kenshin, Kenshin KENSHIN"!!! Sano was waving is hand in front of Kenshin's face. Then Kenshin finally came back to our realm.  
  
"Huh?? What happened???"  
  
"Well some guys came and took Kaoru and said they are never ever bringing her back." Sano said in a cool sarcastic manner.  
  
"WHAT, HOW COULD THAT HAPPEN!!!!" Kenshin was just about to run out of the akabeco when Megumi stopped him.  
  
"HO HO HO HO!!!! Ser Ken, You kill me. HO HO HO HO." Megumi was holding her stomach and almost started rolling on the floor but Sano caught her before she reached the floor. She just couldn't stop laughing.  
  
Kenshin had a dumbfound look on his face. What happened, What's so funny? His emotions where clearly on his face.  
  
"Ok Kenshin, This is what happened, Kaoru was apologizing when you just went to another dimension." Sano told Kenshin. Kaoru was sitting there giggling.  
  
"As I was saying, I'm sorry and lets forget that and have a good time. Sooo Kenshin what are we having." Kaoru said.  
  
"When who ever is waiting us comes, you guys can order what you want. It's all on me."  
  
You know Sano was happy because he pulled the first waiter he saw and ordered every thing on the menu. Yahiko wasn't far behind and he was ordering to. Every one was laughing.  
  
Tae was off that day with Tsubame. They came in to check on the restaurant.  
  
"Hey y'all. What y'all doin in hear." Said Tae as she walked in and spotted every one. By that time every one was sitting and chatting. There food didn't come yet.  
  
"Hello Miss Tea. How are you."? Kenshin was watching Kaoru at the corner of his eyes the hold time when he heard Tae's voice.  
  
"OHH, I've been doing well."  
  
"Tae, Why don't you and Tsubame come and eat with us." Kaoru suggested.  
  
"I can't, I'm going out tonight. I just came here to check on every thing to make sure nothing goes wrong, but Tsubame can stay. I was just going to drop her off bye her cousin. Tsubame, would you like to stay."  
  
"Uhuh."  
  
"Well you can go sit by little Yahiko." Yahiko and Tsubame started to blush. When the word 'little' finally hit him He bloo up.  
  
"Don't call me Little"!! Every one started laughing. When Tsubame sat down, she was about to say hi to Yahiko but almost said little Yahiko. He was about to blow up again and every one started laughing again.  
  
"Well, Whoot. That was a good laugh, but I have to go. Well see you Tsubame and have fun." Tae said walking away from the table.  
  
. . .  
  
"FINALLY!!" yelled Sano as there food arrived as it was placed in front of them. Sano ordered every thing on the menu. Yahiko tried to do the same, but Kaoru didn't let him. Kaoru didn't want to mess up her kimono so she ordered something simple; witch was cow and rice with some vegetables. Ohhh, this is my scound favorite dish in the world. But got to calm down. Ok I'm going to sing my song in my head. With my rice I like to have some cow cow cow. It taste so very good I don't know how how how. It's my second favorite form of chow chow wow. Eat now. ( A/N: if you watched ultimate muscle, think when right before kid muscle starts to eat his cow and rice.) Kenshin ordered some Cow soup, (A/N sorry I didn't know what it's called.) and Tsubame orders the same thing Kaoru orders. As for Megumi, She ordered fish and rice and vegetables.  
  
Every one was eating and having a good time, and with some miracle Sano finished before every one. When Sano finishes he looks around.  
  
"So none of you guys are finished yet. Ha. That's funny 'cause I had more than every one." Grinned Sano.  
  
"Oh be quiet rooster head. The only reason you finished first was because you don't crew you food, that's one. Two, you don't even take breaths in between bites. Three, no one was racing with you, and Four, Yahiko is how much," Megumi turns to Yahiko and back to Sano saying, "Eleven, Twelve, and he has more manners than you!!!! How shame full." Megumi stopped and began to finish her food.  
  
"Well you didn't have to say it so mean like." Pouted Sano like he was seven.  
  
"And look you go again, pouting. What are you seven." It was more of a statement than a question. Every one started laughing while Sano was pouting more.  
  
Kenshin was there sitting down laughing as well. It's time. He though.  
  
"Um, Kaoru, may I speak to you out side."  
  
"O-ok."  
  
Before he went out side, he gave Megumi the money to pay for the food. Just in case he doesn't come back.  
  
They walked out side and turned to the left of the restaurant.  
  
"Isn't it a beautiful night Kenshin". Kaoru said looking up at the sky. It was a full moon that night and all the stars were out. Kenshin looked up and concluded that in fact, it was a beautiful night.  
  
"Kaoru, I'm leaving."  
  
"What, Kenshin you can't leave me, us again! This is your home. Kenshin no. Please don't leave." Kaoru voice suddenly dropped a lot of degrees.  
  
"Kaoru you didn't even let me finish what I was saying. Kaoru, yes I may be leaving but there was something else I wanted to tell you. I –I – I love you Kaoru, I've always loved you." Kaoru was shocked for a while. No one said any thing. Then Kaoru said,  
  
"So if you love why are you leaving me?" (AN: sorry to mess up the moment but do you guy's remember kc and jo jo crazy. Right before they go in to the chorus, one of them said 'if you really love me so why are you leaving me'. I love that song.) Kaoru was at the brink of tears. Then finally one fell down. Kenshin sees it and said,  
  
"Kaoru, please don't cry. Kaoru..." Kenshin walks up to her and holds her cheek and brush back the hair from her face and wiped the tear away. "Kaoru please don't cry." Kaoru couldn't help her self and she just cried more. Kenshin couldn't stand to see her cry. It ripped his heart out every time. He pulled her into a hug and held her.  
  
"Kenshin, I love you so much, please don't go. Please. I love you." Kaoru was crying harder now. Even harder than when he left to go fight Shishio.  
  
"Kaoru I have to go. I have too much enemies and I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"No don't go, we can defeat your enemies, we've done it before!" Kenshin thought Kaoru.  
  
"Please stop crying."  
  
"Don't leave me." It was a simple answer but easer said than done. Kenshin was waging a little war in his head on weather to go or stay. If he goes she would most defiantly follow him, but if he stayed things would be different, very different.  
  
"Kaoru..."  
  
"Please, just stay."  
  
"If it would make you happy, and if it's what you really want, then I'll stay."  
  
"Kaoru was so happy when he said that she just went and kissed him. When realization hit her, she pulled back and was blushing. Kenshin just watched her and smiled. He put his hand around her waist, drew her close and wiped the tears off her face. He leaned in and kissed her. Just a nice little/long kiss.  
  
Sano and the gang were all peeping there heads out side watching what was going on. They couldn't hear what was going on but then they just say Kenshin kissing Kaoru. Sano instantly covered Yahiko's eyes.  
  
"Hey let me go, I WANA SEE!!!" Yahiko yelled. Kenshin and Kaoru separated immediately and they started blushing. Kenshin put his arm around Kaoru's waist and walked back to the group.  
  
"So Kenshin, you ain't going no where now right??" questioned Sano.  
  
"No I'll be staying here. Megumi, did you pay for the meal's.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So then lets go home."  
  
A/n  
  
Yeah I'm finally finished. Hey ho hey ho. Well I hope you liked it. And I'm sorry it took so long that I am. And thank you to all my reviewers. Well look out for another story I'm writing ok. Bye. Ohh and guess what, I can write my name in Japaneessee. Sorry for the bad spelling. But isn't that cool. Ohh and can you please leave a review so I can know what you think of it. Bye.  
  
Kenjutsu Priestess: Thank you for the review and I shall keep trying my best.  
  
Rain angst: Thank you.  
  
Chibi Binasu-chan: Thank you for the review. I have a question, what does Binasu mean just wondering. 


End file.
